deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nest
Don't fix unless you know what you are doing If you want to change the image of the subject ,please, only do so if you know how to do it correctly. Apparently the last person who made the change didn't . Since I don't know how to mess with images,yet, someone fix that broken frame. EDIT: I learnt how to mess with images and I fixed it :D MitchK 10:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) This is an impressive concept for a Necromorph. --LBCCCP 05:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Look closely at the Image and you can see the Females head/ Hair... "The Nest is actually female. If the player goes closes enough to it, it is apparent to be a very horridly mutated and tormented female human being. " Just noting, in response to the Quote I have taken from the page, look very closely and you can see a mess of Black Hair which may be the Females head. Necromorph-X 12:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Sorry, I can't find the image. Please look at the image on the page in a close up Veiw to see this. Necromorph-X 12:15, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's a female guardian. User:Camarex 10:05 PM, Monday 17, 2011 (UTC) In the Trivia, either a source should be given for the "it's been said that the Nest is the female version of the guardian" or it should be listed as conjecture.Unclekulikov 19:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Name Since this is not a unique creature, I'm thinking the entry should be changed to "Nest". Thoughts? --Haegemonia(talk) 13:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : I say do it --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 13:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : : I think you should. Nests aren't THAT common, but they're still a common form. That, and it's not a group of Necromorphs like The Pack is. I agree with the change. Razr459 13:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Alrighty, I'll do that now. --Haegemonia(talk) 13:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) 'Large, glowing sacs.' As you can see, Nests have three yellow sacs that they seem to lanch objects from, aswell as the Exploder, which has one large yellow sac. And the Crawler, whom explodes at will. You can see where I'm going with this, right? How is it that that the Nest can lanch living bombers while the Exploder must smash its...lets face it, hand grenade into the floor? AND the Crawler can explode at will, and the Nests can't dont any of this, but they all share the same yellow, glowing sac? Please let me know if I have some holes in my facts.Kkslidermen 23:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC)kkslidermen March 8, 6:50, 2011 :Eh, I say first and foremost it's gameplay reasons; it's hardly fair to give the Exploder a projectile attack as well. Crawlers and Exploders are just incapable of producing the spawn that the Nest does. It's like looking into why the first Crawler didn't just instantly explode in the woman's face. Some people on here get it into their heads that Crawlers are therefore supersmartomg when there's no actual reason beyond effect. SteveZombie 11:44, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::There is also the other association, that the yellow glowing areas are weak points (like on the Hive Mind and Leviathan). Yellow is weakness first, then explosive (see the Dead Space 2 Brutes' arm joints).--Unclekulikov 21:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Since she's female... I think those pastules are made from numerous pairs ovaries, I think her Projectiles are made from fetal brain and spines, I think she''s made from the corpses of pregnant women or multiple corpses and one so happen to be a pregnant woman. Naruto fan 6 11:10, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Nfan 6 Formation My quesion is how exactly do they form? They apper in only zero-G enviorments. Notably in the vacum of space and inside production areas, both areas somebody wouldn't just happen to be hanging out. Seems weird for enough bio-mass to just happen to float by the same spot. Zelron 09:43, April 6, 2011 (UTC) It's likely that the victims were just working in those areas or hiding from the Necromorphs, similar to how Dr. Howell was hiding in the Ishimura's sewers - another place where somebody wouldn't just happen to be hanging out. As for the Nest that is outside in the vacuum of space, well it's not like there weren't any corpses floating around out there. I saw at least one out there near that particular Nest. Besides, there always have been bodies in Zero-G areas - even when it's a vacuum. Didn't you play the first game? AFriendlyNecromorph 03:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I think this particular Necromoprh evolves on female hosts but their habitat are on Zero-G areas so the host can be infected on normal areas and move from that location while it still mutating to ZeroG areas so there it finishes mutating to its final form. That's my theory. ( Sorry my English is kinda bad )